Jess's Girl
by SummerSunshine13
Summary: Lit. Rory is 24 and is on New York Times Bestsellers list as an author. Her current book is an autobiographic story of her childhood. She has to go back and remember everything she once loved and dreaded at the same time.
1. When memory has its luck

Rating: Pg-13

Pairings: Lit/ Rory-Jess

Summary- Rory is 24, an author, and writing her life growing up. She's stuck at writing this so has to remember everything that so wonderfully and heartbreakingly happened to her growing up. With Jess.

Rory sat at the edge of her chair frustrated that she couldn't put all her ideas into words. She had sat there at least a thousand times writing without having to stop and remember. It all used to come so easily but for the first time it couldn't.

Rory Gilmore was one of the best authors for her company. She topped the New York Times bestsellers list many of times. She was famed for her writing of her creative children's books, her novellas and her huge novels. But she now was writing an autobiographic story of her life.

For many she was a dreamer who succeeded . She was only 24 of course and was so gifted already. She had gone through so much evil and heartbreak that many thought she would have given up by now. But if anyone knew Rory Leigh Gilmore that was one thing she couldn't do.

She kept typing one word on her blue laptop and then erasing it. That was all you would hear from her little apartment in New York…. Now all she had to do was remember. This is her story.

Flashback to when she was 16

"Rory!" her mother shouted. "where's the new coffee?"

"I don't know!" She was in her room trying to get her hair up in a high ponytail.

"I mean I just brought some the other day." Lorelai sulked.

"Maybe you drank it already." Rory reasoned coming out of her room to help.

"I couldn't drink that much."

Rory just gave her a look knowing that her mom could easily drink that much.

"Fine. We'll just have to go to Luke's"

"Mom I don't have time." She begged but her mother already had her by the arm and dragging her out to the car.

"Well, neither do I but we need coffee."

"If I'm late for school you are in trouble" Lorelai just laughed and shut the door.

"Hi Luke." Lorelai greeted happily. Rory and her chose to sit at the counter.

"Rory, Lorelai. What do you want besides your usual 10 cups of coffee?"

"Pancakes!" Lorelai cheered.

"Rory? What would you like?" Luke asked filling their coffee cups.

"Actually I'm not hungry today." Rory frowned as she glanced at her watch. School was starting in 15 minutes and she had already missed her bus.

"Ouch!" Rory exclaimed as she felt her mom kick her leg. "That hurt."

"You have to eat something."

"I'm late."

"What? You're pregnant?" Lorelai gasped.

"NO MOM. I'm late for school. I don't have time for food."

"Oh my god. We are late." She screeched as she glanced at her cell phone's time.

Jess walked down the stairs from the apartment. He caught Rory's eyes but she looked down breaking their connection.

"So can go take me to school. You're the one who wanted to come here." Rory said to her mother.

"You mean you didn't want to come here for the festivities?" Jess said sarcastically.

"We're not talking to you Jess." Luke said bluntly.

Jess put his hands up surrendering. "Sorry Uncle Luke-y"

"Stop calling me that." Luke warned.

Jess just smiled and started to walk out the door.

"Wait Jess!" Lorelai yelled.

Jess turned a half circle and smiled. "What?"

"Where are you going?"

"Out?"

"Out where?" Lorelai asked scaring down her pancakes.

"Out."

"Can you bring Rory to her school? I have to get to work I'm late." Rory turned to her mom sharply.

Why would her mom ask that. Lorelai hated Jess. She wanted to strangle Jess if she had a chance. Now she was asking him to bring her only daughter in his car to school.

"Umm Sure." He glanced at Rory and half-smiled. "Come on Ms Gilmore, you don't want to be late for school."

"And after that Jess you have to get to school too!" Luke called after them as they left the dinner.

"Thanks" Rory said breaking the awkward silence. They had been driving for 5 minutes but neither one had said anything for a while.

"For what?" Jess said, looking away from the road for a second to look at the innocent girl next in the passenger seat. Jess had "borrowed" Luke's truck.

"For driving me."

"No prob."

"I mean now you are going to be late to school and everything." Rory said quietly as she fiddled with her skirt.

"I'm not going." Jess announced quietly.

"Why not?" Rory stopped touching her skirt and looked over at him. He was so smart but didn't want to try hard enough to make anything happen.

"Don't wanna."

"Hmmm."

"I have an idea." Jess swerved the car into a U-turn and drove the car in the other direction.

"What the hell are you doing!!!??"

"We're going to skip school and have an adventure today."

"I can't?"

"why? Because if you missed one day of school they'd banish you from Harvard and every other college?"

Jess glanced over at her and saw the her face change.

"Fine." Rory said sitting up straight in her seat. "It's time I had an adventure."

To Be Continued.

A/N Please review and be nice. This is my first time writing Gilmore Girls fiction and I haven't quite gotten that thing that makes you write that great. Thanks. The next chapter should be arriving in the next couple of days.


	2. Deal making

They had been driving for over an hour now. And Rory was getting antsy. Her mother was either going to hug her real tight and cheer her for doing something crazy or go and strangle jess for endangering her daughter.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Jess said noting her face change.

"Nothing. Just what's my mom's going to say when I get home tonight."

"We're not coming home tonight. We might get home by Saturday though."

Now that made Rory's head turn.

"What? Please say you're kidding. It's only Wednesday!"

"Now what made you think it was only a day trip?" Jess was now smiling, watching the terror being expressed on Rory's now palled face.

"For one you never said it was going to be until Saturday and I know an "adventure" can be only one day."

Jess turned to face her. "Rory." He said dragging out her name. "Do you want me to turn around and bring you to school?"

She didn't say anything, thinking.

"I…I…I don't know." She said finally.

"Just make up your mind by tonight. I don't want to waste all my gas for nothing."

"But it's Luke's gas." Rory said trying to prove her point.

"But I have to fill it up when it gets low." He said within a heart's beat.

"Fine. I'll decide."

It was almost 2 O'clock and they were out of the state of Connecticut.

Rory was sleeping with the seat reclined down. She still hadn't decided, but now Jess knew she wanted to go since she would have said she wanted to go back hours ago.

Jess was getting hungry and when he saw that in 2 miles there was a Taco Bell coming up, he didn't miss the exit.

"Hey Rory." He said, rolling down the window getting ready to order. "What do you want?"

"HMMM." She said still in sleep.

"Wake up or you don't get lunch."

She woke up and stretched.

"Come on, what do you want."

"I'll have 5 taco's Supremes and a large Dr. Pepper."

He gave the order and then went and took out his wallet.

"Where are we now?" Rory asked yawning.

"Pleneo."

"Oh."

He drove up to the window, paid, and got their food.

He watched as she took out her 5 tacos.

"Wow. Are you sure you're going to eat all that. That could feed like 3 people."

"Well, I'm hungry and I didn't eat breakfast." She said a little embarrassed.

"Ok. But if you don't eat all of them, and you just wasted my money, you have to drive to the rest stop in Macomb."

"How far is that?"

"About 130 miles. Deal?"

"Deal." She decided as she took a bit into the first of her 5 tacos.

Jess smiled, thinking about his nap in the passenger's seat after he would get to eat the rest of Rory's un-eaten lunch.

TBC


End file.
